Little Souls : The Final Nightmare
by Tlme
Summary: EVERYTHING has been dealt with. Everything about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, everything's fine. You didn't think anything else would happen. Neither did the six kids. But there's something else. A being that has power. It all points to your mind.


**Hello, Hello, HELLO! We're BACK with another installment of Little Souls! So, prepare for a TON of chapters, a TON of craziness. And a tiny amount of OC's. Anyways, I would like to say something that people in the reviews section must do. When you review, talk about what you thought what was funny – or the best part of the chapter. You must also criticize as well – I need to get better at writing along the way too! And finally, you can talk about random crap. Oh, and also if you HAVEN'T read any other parts of the series, this won't make any sense at all. So, here's a tiny chart.**

 **Y/N = Your Name**

 **L/N = Last Name**

 **See ya at the end of the prologue!**

Vincent looked directly into the red faced man's eyes. He said suspiciously, "So, what you're saying is that I was killed TWICE basically? So the second time was when Y/N broke me apart.."

The man replied, "Yes, it sums it up pretty much. Your ghost had nowhere to go – so it decided to go to this universe. But there is a good side to it. Listen, we both have our targets – I have many and you have quite a select few. But one of my targets is that Y/N of yours."

Vincent scoffed, "And HOW exactly are you going to help me Red-Faced-Man?"

The man glared at Vincent. "Don't call me that – call me Anon. And I will help you crazy murderer only because he/she is on my list of targets. And how can I help? HAH! I can do so much more. I can rip the Earth in HALF if I want to. I AM technically a god – so treat me with respect. I also own this universe too."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Prove it that you can rip the Earth in half – or at least the power to."

Anon's eye twitched. He pulled out a cassette tape and put it into the nearby TV. It showed Anon flying in the sky – waving at the camera. It appeared that he used his hand to make a nearby brick float up in the air as well.

Anon said, "I can do the same with buildings – and I can throw them on innocent people."

Vincent looked taken aback and he scratched his head. " Eh, what am I going to do – if you help me?"

Anon laughed. "Simple, I throw you into a jail cell and torture you. Until my plan is done of course."  
Vincent's eyes widened and he yelled, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! NO, JUST NO!"

Anon waved his hand in the air. "Feisty, aren't you? Yes, I CAN do that. I am the creator of this Universe, I can do what I want dimwit."

He snapped his fingers causing two morbid animatronics to appear in the room. One looking like Freddy, and one looking like Bonnie.

Vincent's eyes widened. "N-No.. W-Wh-What?"

Anon replied, "It's your nightmare, Vincent. You've been having dreams of these since the Bite Of 87'."

Vincent yelled, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Anon chuckled. "I am a nightmare. So is everything else in this Universe. Everything is built to kill. Nice, isn't it? Don't you LOVE killing?"

Vincent shuddered. "I only like killing when I'M doing it.. And when I'm NOT the victim."

The man snapped his fingers again and both of the animatronics grabbed Vincent by his arms and walked out of the room – the murderer screaming along the way.

Anon sighed and sat back in his seat. "Now, what am I going to do now? I need to pay a little visit to Y/N.. Yes, that should be good. Oh, I have the perfect plan now. I just make a tiny portal and send them here to die! Perfecto."

He got up and looked around at the dark room grinning. He put on his black hat and teleported out of the room, heading towards Earth.

 **And so, the prologue has happened. Can you believe that we made it so far? I certainly didn't! Ah, well now we have introduced you to a new character – the main antagonist. Will Y/N and the gang power through? Or will they die in the depths of a nightmare? Oh, and for you new peoplez, we have the** _ **LOOKIN' AT REVIEWS GAMESHOW!**_ **I will read your reviews, and maybe hint at some other things coming up as well. Well, goo- OH! I FORGOT ONE MORE THING!** _ **And don't forget, COOK. DAT. BACON! -TimeToMine**_


End file.
